


Apologies Do Nothing For Me

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Beck the mechanic is a bitch ass motherfucker, Friend Fight, Mara voice this is a callout post on my Twitter dot com, who needs to tell us what the fuck is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "Fuck," That one comes out as a choked out sob. "You don't even get it, do you? You don't even get how hard it is to see you like this. To need you when you can't be there."
Relationships: Beck & Mara (Tron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Apologies Do Nothing For Me

"Between bohdi, and Abel-" her voice cracks like she's fighting off a sob, and it's absolutely agonizing to listen to.

"Oh, don't do that, that should be  _ illegal _ " Beck says, she's too  _ good  _ at this, that voice always breaks him down-

"We need you  _ here _ , Beck.  _ I  _ need you here. Because these days, there aren't many of us left!"

"I know! I know, okay, I'm sorry, I'm really truly sorry, I'll try to be around more, I-"

"Not good enough."

"What?"

"Not good enough. You've said the same thing before, and I  _ know  _ that you don't break promises for no reason. I  _ also _ know that you have the tendency to work yourself to half  _ deletion,  _ and  _ also  _ the tendency to think you have to do everything yourself. Do you really think we believe you when you say you're leaving for no reason? That nothing is going on? How stupid do you think we are, Beck? I am  _ not  _ going to sit by and watch this go on any longer, but I need. you. to. tell. me." She takes a deep breath, and the look in her eye is so intense Beck is worried the sheer force of it might cut his head off. "Now. One last time.  _ What  _ is going on with you?"

"I- I can't tell you."

" _ Fuck." _ That one comes out as a choked out sob. "You don't even get it, do you? You don't even get how hard it is to see you like this. To  _ need _ you when you can't be there."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need you to apologise! I need you to  _ talk  _ to me!"

And then Beck pauses, and then he opens his mouth, and does the stupidest thing he's done all cycle.

He tells her everything.

And  _ fuck _ , he wishes he had done it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mara with my whole heart, and she rarely gets enough credit. God I love her,,, that one scene in the bottle episode where she puts her foot down and won't let Beck leave? Yes! Go off Queen! She really is the best, and I really think we would've gotten a scene like this if the show had run longer. (Minus the fuck word, of course. That is just the way that I write, would not work in a children's show lol)


End file.
